


Crybaby

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Affection, Crying, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hannibal suggests to spank Will during one of their sessions.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote this so long ago and never finished or posted it. So imma just post it now and hope it's fine xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

It is a normal session, after a normal day of doing normal things and yet, here Will sat in a position that was suddenly not feeling normal at all. His fingers dug into the worn leather of his favourite chair in Hannibal's office, mouth agape and expression otherwise blank as he tried to process the words he had heard. Hannibal sat quiet and calm, legs crossed and hands folded on a file resting in his lap.

Will closed his mouth, swallowing down his surprise to form some sort of question.

"You want... To spank me?"

"Do you want me to spank you?"

Will snorted, "Why would I want that?"

"Answering a question with a question is a manner of deflection."

"You did it first."

Hannibal gave a small smile, "I guess so."

Will shifted uncomfortably under Hannibal's sharp gaze, averting his eyes to the other man's hands instead. His fingers were slender and pale, elegantly folded on top of each other and it turned out to be a stupid decision as Will's mind abruptly flashed to a scenario with those hands on his skin. He feigned a cough, shaking his head to try and push his embarrassment and discomfort down. He shift again, not sure where to put his hands or where to look at.

Hannibal said nothing, simply waiting until Will was ready to respond. He watched the red flush creep higher and higher from beneath Will's collar until it reached the man's face. He was chewing at his bottom lip, eyes darting back and forth across the floor with his head bowed. His brown mess of curls fell over his forehead and brows beautifully, unfortunately it hid most of his face from Hannibal in that position. Hannibal wished to brush them away.

"Please. Tell me why you suggested it?" Will asked finally.

"You aim to please and you long for discipline."

Will frowned, "I don't see how that..."

"You want to be everything you can for everyone, including yourself. When you do not live up to their or your own expectations you feel angry and frustrated. You want to be told you didn't do good. Be disciplined or scolded."

"I don't think I'd describe it like that." 

"Then how would you?" 

"I mean, yes I want them to tell me but I don't have a need to be shouted at or told I'm a bad boy or something." He laughed anxiously through the last part. 

"Will, I'm simply offering an outlet for your frustration. You don't have to do it and if you want to try and don't like it either, we won't speak of it ever again." 

"I still don't see how this will help." He grumbled. 

"Again. It's all up to you." 

Will didn't reply, toying with the hem of his plaid dress shirt. Did he want the doctor to spank him? Was that even okay to do- they weren't romantically involved for this to really be considered a kink- or perhaps it was. He's been with a few woman who liked having their asses grabbed but this wasn't really the same. And Will didn't know much about these things; he couldn't even remember the was last time time he received a hiding. 

" _Okay_." 

"Okay?" 

"We can try." He said shakily. It was the best way to find out. 

Something flashed in Hannibal's eyes, dark and hot and it made Will shiver. 

Will sat forward, awkwardly gesturing towards his pants, "Should I take them off?" 

"That won't be necessary but remove your belt." 

Will panicked, eyes warily looking up at Hannibal. He didn't want to be in pain. 

"I'm not going to use it, it's just to ensure you're more comfortable." 

He looked relieved as he stood, fingers working slowly to unbuckle his belt. He pulled it off with a loud snap that made him involuntarily wince but earned no reaction from the doctor. Will's eyes flickered down to Hannibal's lap where he had uncrossed his legs and spread them apart. His smooth hands laid perfectly still on his tighs, elegant fingers spread out on top of the expensive fabric. 

"How should I..." Will trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Lay across my lap and put your hands on the ground." 

"O-Okay." 

Will stepped closer, hesitating just as his knees brushed Hannibal's. 

"I don't have to call you daddy or something, do I?" 

Hannibal let out an amused chuckle, "I wouldn't be opposed to that but no, Will. You don't." 

The brunette nodded, slowly edging closer and bracing his hands on Hannibal's legs. A hand came up to support his chest, helping him lean forward and shuffle down lower until he laid across Hannibal's spread legs, head cushioned on one thigh. He turned his head to look away from Hannibal, cheek pressed against the soft fabric of his pants as his hands and feet found a comfortable position against the floor. 

Most of his weight rested on the doctor, not that he seemed to mind, humming as he adjusted Will. He swallowed, trying to calm his stuttering heart when Hannibal's hand fell to the back of his thighs. He tried to relax but the anticipation was just buzzing beneath his skin, something about this position somewhat exciting. 

"Take a deep breath, Will. Tell me when you're ready." 

"I- I'm ready." 

He felt a hand settle between his shoulder blades while the other that previously sat on his thighs was removed. He held his breath, trying to anticipate the blow but nothing came for several seconds. Will opened his eyes, not even knowing when he closed them and tried to say something. What could he say? _Are you going to do it now, or not, doctor-_

Will yelped. 

_Smack_. 

The first slap was sudden, surprising Will more than it hurt. It didn't actually hurt at all. It was a gentle slap, a tease or perhaps a warning. When he didn't say anything, Hannibal took his hand away and then the second one fell. It was a bit harder this time and Will blinked rapidly, trying to focus on something else. His eyes settled on a brass statue across the room, an odd curled figure of a deer mounted on a plate. 

The hidings continued, the room silent safe for the echoing of each hit that fell on his behind. It felt a bit odd to listen to it but it was soothing in a way even as the burn started to creep up his spine. The hand alternated between his buttocks, moving to the other when Will started to squirm. The slaps were getting more intense now and Will felt like his skin was on fire. Sweat clotted his hair against his forehead and started to drip down his spine. 

"Are you alright, Will?" 

"It.. Hurts." He breathed. 

There was a brief pause and then Hannibal's hand loudly slapped his behind. Will opened his mouth, a silent scream falling from his lips as electricity shot through him. Hannibal's fingers were strong and firm, harshly delivering blow after blow without any kind of warning. There was no specific time frame and each blow came when Will least expected it. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to stay quiet but it was starting to look like an impossible task. His fingers curled into the carpet, starting to cramp and the tears stung in his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. Hannibal paused, fingers soothingly rubbing Will's stinging behind. He gently kneeded the pulsing mounds but it didn't help to take the heat away and Will squirmed again. 

He froze, swallowing his voice as his erection rubbed against Hannibal's thigh.

" _F-Fuck_." 

And then the hidings started again and Will started to move unconsciously. His arms shook and his legs were numb, ready to give way from beneath him. Hannibal wrapped an arm around his waist, holding Will up while his free hand rained down more painful blows. Will couldn't keep his voice down, pained gasps and yelps mixing with the slapping sounds. 

"You really shouldn't swear like that, Will." 

" _Please. Please_." Will begged. 

"Please, what?" 

Will cried out again, back arching uncomfortably. His clothes stuck to his skin, wet with sweat and feeling like it was on fire. He wished they'd just disappear from his body but there was no time to take them off now. He heard Hannibal ask him what he wanted again but Will couldn't form an answer. He was crying and in pain, but he was also achingly hard and aroused, a tight knot settled low in his stomach. 

"D-Don't- don't stop!" Will choked out. 

The knot in his stomach felt like it was uncoiling and shooting up like a spring. He curled into himself, crying louder now as his body was racked with pained and pleasurable bliss. Hannibal rubbed his behind and patted his wet back, stopping his blows as Will came undone across his laps. He panted harshly, limp and embarrassed as the doctor pulled him up. He fell limply against Hannibal's side, head rolling onto Hannibal's shoulder as he sucked in deep breaths. 

"Shh."

Hannibal held him, affectionately pushing the wet curls away from Will's flushed face before wiping at the tear-stained cheeks. 

"What a good boy you are, Will." 

Will shuddered, eyes still unfocused and stinging. 

_"Such a good boy." Hannibal whispered again._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
